With Time
by NekoYami911
Summary: Yaoi ToshiroxIchigoIf Ichigo had known what his spring vacation would hold in store for him, he may've done things differently. But he hadn't, and this is what came of it. He couldn't really say it left him at all unhappy. Three or Four shot. Originally written for a friend, ToshiIchi or ToshiroxIchigo if you prefer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is actually my first posted Bleach fic. I have a few others, one I'm cowriting with my friend, which we hope to post soon. But anywhore, this is actually written for said friend, and this pairing is one I don't actually ship much^^ll I just wrote it because I was blocked and needed to write something and she had nothing to read so...I digress. It's also my first lemon, so I'm hoping it isn't too atrocious.**

**Note: This was originally one big document, but I'm typing in segments, both because it makes posting easier, and because I like a little bit of messing with my I'm a sadistic evil lil author. You'll get over it, I'm sure!**

******Summary: If Ichigo had known what his spring vacation would hold in store for him, he may've done things differently. But he hadn't, and this is what came of it.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own, in any way shape or form, the Bleach characters or universe. I'm obviously not in control, otherwise Ichigo would be a complete uke to who knows what guy I'd choose!**

* * *

**With Time**

*Neko~Yami*

Looking back on things, Ichigo was sure that if he'd been told something like this was going to happen, he'd have punched the person cleanly across the jaw and then flash stepped home laughing. Then he would dodge some kicks, hug his sisters and most likely yell at some undead-dead-living being loitering in his room, much the same as he did every day during and for some time before the official start of the war.

Right now, though, he was content to stay right where he was, wrapped in the arms of a wonderful being and boyfriend. They were out by Juushiro's pond right now, enjoying the slight breeze of spring while Rukia and her captain, along with Shunsui and Nanao had tea (or sake) inside. There was a faint crashing from somewhere outside the compound, most likely Sentaro and Kiyone fighting over something or other. He gave a soft sort. Even after finally getting together last year, in the wake of the war where they'd been frantic to find each other for fear that one was hurt, they still fought more than a couple of alley cats. The only difference now was that it ended in horribly loud making up, which had scarred more than one mind within (and on the rare occasion, without) the Thirteenth Division barracks.

At his sound, his boyfriend looked down at him, eyes straying from their place on the clouds above them. He quirked a brow and leaned down to kiss Ichigo and the orangette was able to note the scent of a certain sugary treat still lingering on his love's breath. Leaning back so that they could look clearly at each other, he asked softly,

"And what was that about? Something amusing I hope." His smile was white, only a few shades brighter than his hair.

Ichigo smiled back, if only a small one. That was nothing of a problem though, seeing as both of them more often than not wore a scowl upon young, though furrowed, features. Ichigo's answer wasn't soft exactly, but it did not have the general animosity or surliness that he portrayed to others.

"Just thinkin' about how those two loudmouths got together. It took a damn war… And I was thinking about how _we_ got together."

His Ice Prince stared at him and blinked for a moment before smiling down at him and stealing a kiss. Was it theft if the victim was completely willing?

"So what did you think about it? I hope it was a nice reminiscence, despite the… chaos of it all. We should've known that anything involving Matsumoto would turn and leave things upside down and backwards…."

Ichigo nodded his full agreement, knowing after that that letting Rangiku come into things tended to turn them crazier than a cat lady quite quickly. At first he'd been so pissed that she, and the others involved, had done something like that. It made him feel angry and a little bit trod upon, but in the end, after all the crap and all the mayhem, he'd felt warm inside. He'd actually wanted to give the busty blond a hug, maybe even say thanks…

The day started off normal enough. He'd gotten up, kicked his dad into the wall, and gone down to the Shoten. Things had pretty much gone downhill from there. Now Ichigo was a generally mellow guy. Give him something to do, maybe some Shakespeare and he wouldn't be in your hair. Put him in a room with not only Urahara and the kids, (Tessai usually didn't bug him) but also Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku, then there was a reaction he was sure was chemically similar to that of letting magnesium get exposed to oxygen… only a bit worse. Tings actually did spontaneously combust a whole hell of a lot more than was normal when any of them was involved. Those three had earned their reputation as the Three Deadly R's of Doom. They were always causing him some sort of grief!

On this particular day, Ichigo only had to walk into the Shoten to get drug into things. He'd knocked and Tessai answered the door with a cheerful (in a Tessai sort of booming way) "Kurosaki-san!" Ichigo almost turned around and went back home. From behind Tessai was a clashing of familiar voices that Ichigo knew from experience meant nothing but trouble. He waved absently to the tall Kido master, choosing to lean only slightly to the left to catch a glimpse of what might've been going on in the other room without risking exposure and recognition. Urahara was sitting in his normal place at the table, and from behind his fan an aura of downright innocence shined. If there was on thing that spelled trouble and shouted at him to get the hell out of there, then that was.

As it was, Ichigo chose to leave the place of mischief behind. Maybe he'd go home and hide under his covers. Alas, his plans were thwarted when, just as he was turning to leave, a voice called happily from the bowels of the shop,

"Kurosaki-kun! Leaving already? You haven't even come in yet! I was so hoping to visit with you too!"

Cue flinch on Ichigo's part. He gave a hiss as the crashing and voices stopped ominously, and only had a few seconds to prepare himself. Within moments the side of Ichigo's head was crushed to what he had learned were the ample breasts of one Matsumoto Rangiku. He was able to hear her voice as well as feel it somewhere above him

"Ichigo! How could you come by and not say hello! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

It had indeed been a while since Ichigo had seen her, or anyone from the Soul Society. They were all caught up in the aftermath of the war, so he could understand why they were busy, even more than a year after the conflict had ended. He'd probably seen each of his friends, Renji, Rukia, and the others, once or twice in as many months for about a year and a half now. Of course each time had only been one or two people at once. He hadn't seen three or more Shinigami since the days right after that final battle. That time was even sketchy. It'd been touch and go, with his soul fading in and out enough to worry even Unohana. That time he didn't remember much of, and what he did remember was very fuzzy and always seemed to be concealed under a veil. There were times he'd reached for Hichigo and Zangetsu but apparently, and he'd learned this from those looking after him at those times, he'd always come closest to fading completely when he did.

While he quickly reminisced and had the life squeezed from him by a pair of oversized mammories, the woman in possession of said assets was ranting up a storm. It was only when she'd finished this that she released Ichigo and he was able to drag in a long gasp of oxygen. He fought the urge to push away the small form wound tightly around his middle, instead letting his arm fall across her shoulders and neck, squeezing lightly in return. Rukia pulled back after a moment and smiled up at him from a nest of messy raven locks. Even though he'd seen her last month, which was only two weeks previous, he was happy to see the midget. It seemed that in the face of Aizen's rise and fall, everyone had grown quite close; even those ones who generally refused to acknowledge the existence of their emotions, like Renji and Ichigo.

Despite this newfound intimacy, Renji hung back and once he was able, briefly gave Ichigo a firm squeeze of the shoulder. Ichigo met this with a roll of the eyes and a small grin before pulling the crimson haired fighter into a rough hug, which was reciprocated after but a moment. It was a strong gesture between them, and when Ichigo pulled back, Renji had a grin matching his own. The redhead said with a touch of deviousness,

"What gives Strawberry? Hopping out on us?"

Ichigo grinned back but ignored the familiar nickname in favor of returning with a taunt of his own,

"Just you Pineapple! I heard your loudmouth all the way outside!"

Renji snorted out a laugh and smacked his arm lightly, for him anyway, because it would probably have knocked Rukia right off her feet. For Ichigo and Renji it was normal, and something Ichigo had sort of been missing as of late. There was camaraderie in it that had been lacking in their absence. He turned to look at Rukia still latched onto his side like a barnacle, then to the others before finally settling on Urahara,

"So what're all of you doing here? Last I saw, you and all of Soul Society were scrambling to get things back together!"

Rangiku sat down next to them, and still managed to come almost up to Ichigo's chest. She took a sip of long cooled tea without so much as a pinch of the lips and said,

"We came to see you of course! And everyone here, but we haven't seen you in so long! We've come to rescue you for a spring vacation to Soul Society!"

It took a moment for her words to set in, and Ichigo was a bit struck for what to say. Did he say thanks? Refuse vehemently? Run and hide (and eventually be found)? He contemplated what she was saying; what would happen if he did or didn't say he wanted to go.

If he chose not to go then he'd get trouble from his friends about neglecting them, end up getting angry, storm home and still have a spring vacation of boredom ahead of him. If he went with them then he'd definitely not be bored… And then Goat Face and the girls could get out of the house without worrying about the house setting fire or Ichigo somehow dying in a fantastic manner. A thought occurred then and Ichigo asked about the concern,

"What about the town? Who'll kill the hollows? We can't expect the others to take care of it. They have lives."

Rukia looked about to say something before Urahara waved a hand, his fan sweeping through the air,

"We'll take care of the town for you Kurosaki-kun! Think of it as a gift from us!"

His voice was tinged with an innocence that automatically made Ichigo wary. With Urahara things tended to explode, or otherwise disfigure the situation in a near irreparable way. At least if anything happened to the house, Ichigo knew his father had no qualms hunting down his old friend.

He came back to himself in time to see Rukia jump at Renji for some reason or another, and choosing to ignore it, he said, "Okay. Thanks."

The room fell silent. Even Urahara was staring at him like he'd grown a second head. He gained composure quickly and hid once more behind his fan, even though they could all tell he was grinning like a mad hatter at a tea party.

"It's my pleasure Kurosaki-kun! I live to serve!"

Ichigo gave a half nod in return and then he was being squished again, this time both members of the Women's Shinigami Association, one at his waist and one at his shoulders.

He faintly heard something said, and there was a gasp and then Rukia was gone. He turned as much as he could away from the bosom blocking his sight to look around for the cause of Rukia's reaction. With a loud, "Get your boobs out of my face!" and a mighty push, Ichigo was finally able to separate himself and get back to his feet. Standing in the room's doorway were none other than Kuchiki Byakuya and Hitsugaya Toshiro, of Squads Six and Ten respectively.

Both men were staring impassively at the scene, and Ichigo was sure that winter had ended but the cold glare Toshiro was sending Rangiku could probably have frozen a ball of fire. Ichigo stepped to the side a bit to make sure it wasn't really being aimed at him and to get a better look at the two males. Well Byakuya was the same, pale and composed, but there was a different look in his eye than Ichigo remembered and a peripheral glance told him that Renji was by his side. So the look was at him then! He idly wondered just what was going on between the taicho and fukutaicho but decided that he didn't want to know right now. He had better things to look at, and possibly being scarred for life was not on his to-do list for the day.

Instead of pondering is friend's possible love life, Ichigo turned his attentions to the shorter of the two. As he looked, he noticed with a shock that Toshiro was taller now, just a few inches shorter than Byakuya. That meant the once little squirt was just about taller than him now. Damn. That was going to make things more… difficult.

Belatedly realizing that he was staring, and also not noticing the knowing looks passed Renji and Byakuya, and Rukia and Rangiku, Ichigo finally decided to say something, if only to break the silence permeating the normally noisy Shoten.

"Err… Byakuya, Toshiro! What're you guys doing here?" he asked in a boisterous voice, trying to detract from the attention that might've been on the pink tinting his cheeks and neck.

As it seemed to him that Toshiro wouldn't be thinking for the next few minutes at the very least, his eyes pinned to Ichigo as they were, Byakuya chose to explain, "We have come to collect you. You were meant to be in Soul Society by now."

While Byakuya turned a scolding look on Rangiku, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed, Ichigo rounded on her as well as Rukia,

"What? When exactly did you guys get here?"

Rukia scoffed lightly, jabbing a thumb in Rangiku's direction,

"Rangiku decided that we needed to go shopping and wouldn't let us come without her. We actually got here last night."

Ichigo released a heavy sigh and tried to ignore Rangiku's sudden whining. E turned away and went towards the door, passing by the two captains as Rukia called after him, asking him where he was going. Without turning or stopping he called back,

"I've got to pack tell Goat Face I'm gonna be gone for a while. They're going on a trip tomorrow."

It was only when he was a block away from the shop that Ichigo distanced himself enough from his thoughts to notice people trailing behind him. Turning with a frown, he spied both Byakuya and Renji stopping as he did. There was an impatience radiating from Renji, though Byakuya was surrounded by an aura of cold and calm, per usual. It was different from the piercing cold of Toshiro, who was standing behind the two men.

"What the hell're you following for?" he asked, risking the stares of the few people in town who had yet to encounter the strangeness of any member of the Kurosaki Clan. Long used to it, Ichigo continued glaring until he got an answer. It was Renji who growled at him for his yelling,

"We're following you to make sure you pack up right, and fast. We've got things to do besides wait for you ya know!"

Ichigo turned back around with a huff and continued, suddenly knowing that they wouldn't have given up until he'd done as they bid.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Chapter! Yay!**

**Summary: Ichigo had known what his spring vacation would hold in store for him, he may've done things differently. But he hadn't, and this is what came of it. He couldn't really say it left him at all unhappy.**

**Disclaimer: Seeing as I've said this already, and it doesn't look like I'll magically obtain the rights to Bleach since I've never even met Tite Kubo, I don't see any reason to repeat things that you can go back to the first chapter and see. I promise, if things change and I come to possess Bleach rights, I'll let you know.**

* * *

There was a certain amount of anxiety in introducing anyone to his family. There was rarely anything to worry about with Yuzu, since she was about as close to an angel as a little girl could get, but with Karin and his father…? Karin was also good… most of the time. There were some who were slighted by her cool attitude, as he expected Byakuya would be, but there wasn't much to do about that. His real worry was about his father and the man's destructive ways. From what he knew of his father's time as a soul reaper, which was still seriously limited, Byakuya was still pretty young when they'd last met. He'd been about to take over the Kuchiki family, and not yet a captain. Captaincy was the last step before that. He was actually kind of curious to see if they remembered each other.

So this was the way Ichigo thought as they entered the Kurosaki Clinic. They passed the empty entrance hall and straight to the area that was purely residential. They had taken a few steps out when Karin came out of the kitchen with a juice box, her other hand in her pocket. She surveyed them for a moment then said drily,

"Hey, Ichigo-nii, Renji, Toshiro. Captain. Nice to meet ya." With that simple greeting, Karin turned and went back into the kitchen, presumably to inform her sister that they had company.

A few seconds later, Yuzu came out, her apron covering her after normal attire. She smiled brightly at them and ran to bow to them, saying enthusiastically,

"Welcome back Ichi-nii! Hello Renji-san, Toshiro-kun! Hello Mr. Captain-san! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Her enthusiasm, it seemed, was catchy, because Ichigo gave her a hug and smiled down at her, and as Karin came back to stand at his side, he gave her a side long hug as well. Renji smiled and gave a light, "Hi guys." As Ichigo explained,

"Byakuya, these're my younger sisters Yuzu and Karin. If you need anything, Yuzu's the one to see. And Karin can take care of anything you need smashed or trashed."

Byakuya seemed to accept this, if appearing put out at Ichigo's continued disregard for his title as captain or head of a house, and nodded his understanding.

The nice introductions were short lived, with no chance to become awkward because, at that moment, or perhaps a few heartbeats after, an outrageously colored blur flew up behind Ichigo, yelling his name as well, necessitating that Ichigo turn around in order to kick the intruding blob away. The "it", as it turned out, was one Kurosaki Isshin.

As Isshin pulled himself off the floor and partially out of the wall, it dawned on him who the people were standing near his family. Of course he had met Toshiro and Renji already, but there was also a new member to the group gathered in his foyer. Instead of become riled up as he would with the arrival of most any other person into his home, Isshin's features instead became quite stoic, and his visage was a rare one of seriousness. This was the strange man Ichigo had fought with against Aizen, and the same who had faced Grand Fischer.

Byakuya, for his part, didn't seem to believe that this colorful and exuberant man could have been a member of the 13 Squads, let alone part of the elite Squad 0. That was a rank higher than even that of captain. How could this man have achieved something such as that?

As though knowing that Byakuya's thoughts were of him, Isshin pulled himself to his full height and stepped forward. He was more serious now, and seemed to ignore the fact that his nose was bloody, that he was wearing an orange and pink paisley shirt, or that his pants, while a respectable sharp looking pair of white slacks, had red and pink hearts strewn across them, professing their love to and for one another.

With an appraising eye, Isshin gave Byakuya a once over, and then, with an approving sound said, "It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other, eh Kuchiki-san?"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow elegantly, as though he didn't know any other mode of raising a brow, and stated calmly, "I am sorry, Kurosaki-san. I do not believe we have… met."

Isshin changed once again, throwing his head back in a long, deep, laugh, and without further ado, clapped Byakuya on the shoulder as if he were an old buddy.

"Oh Byakuya! You were very small when I saw you last! You'd barely started training to one day take over the clan! I can't say I like this serious Byakuya as much! You were so fun then, always following Yoruichi around!"

A scowl found its way onto Byakuya's face at the unexpected contact, and his eyes widened with the comprehension of what the older man (he could only be older if he had known Byakuya at such a young age) had said. Just how old was this man? Was he not a mortal after all?

Isshin laughed again, explaining to the group, including his still quite clueless children, "I was in Soul Society for a number of centuries before coming here and fighting Grand Fischer. I did know Byakuya, if not for very long…"

They all stared at him. If what he said was true, then he was very old indeed. And if he had his powers back, then he had his longevity back… Ichigo asked dumbly after a long moment of shocked silence,

"If you've got your powers back, and won't 'die' for a long time, and I have those powers too, will I 'die' still?"

Isshin shook his head happily, chirping, "Nope! Well, your body'll die, but your consciousness won't. You'll just go back to Soul Society as a Shinigami."

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. That had been a fear of his - dying as a human, being konso'ed, and not remembering anything or anyone he'd found in the Soul Society.

Shaking his head to dispel the remaining thoughts about that, Ichigo turned and went upstairs to pack, leaving the task of telling his family of the plans to two captains and a lieutenant. Somehow he still doubted that things would go smoothly.

When Ichigo came back downstairs, bogged down by only two bags, his backpack(containing his damned spring homework), and one orange lion plush, strangely still and silent, it was to find everyone calmly drinking tea in the living room. What the hell had been done to his family! Where_was_ his family!

There seemed to be no need to ask, or opportunity to for that matter, because as Renji, Toshiro, and Byakuya stood up and made their way to the door, Ichigo was pulled into some sort of Kurosaki four way hug. He was then shoved out the door, bags and all. Of course he eventually came to his senses, but by that time, they'd made it almost back to the Shoten.

It was mostly silent in the shop, meaning that the kids and Tessai were out and that Ichigo's friends had gone on to Soul Society already. It was either that or everyone was dead. Really, either option was possible, if improbable. They went downstairs and found Urahara sitting on a rock by the senkaimon. He welcomed with a cheerful tone, and then proceeded to open the gate.

While Urahara did this, Ichigo set his bags down and popped a small marble looking pill into his mouth. Instantly he was ejected from his body, and was witness to the momentary fury of the mod soul inhabiting it. The mod sputtered in a funny manner and then sat down heavily on the spot, glaring at the smiling soul in front of him. Despite their rather opposite personalities, they saw eye to eye on a good number of things. One such subject was the protection of family, and Ichigo's family, after so long, was as good as Kon's as well. That wasn't going to stop him being cranky about it though.

"What gives? I was so comfy hiding from your devil of a little sister and the next thing I know I'm being pried from my own body and into this one! I'm not a toy you can use just like that!"

Ichigo quickly shut him up, and explained the short notice he'd received as well. Kon sat there and stared at him for a long time, then finally sighed and nodded. That'd been surprisingly easy; Ichigo had at least expected a fight about being left behind. He tossed aside the idea of asking why he'd been given a reprieve, choosing not to look the gift horse in the mouth. Instead he gave Kon a small smile, small, but true. And once he got past his shock, Kon smiled back, a big goofy grin that on Ichigo's body made him look his tender age for once.

Then Kon was leaping at him in a flying hug, something usually only reserved for Rukia or someone similar of that gender. Before anything could come of it, Ichigo found himself being pushed back by a cane he knew concealed a wicked deadly blade, and Kon was pulled back by his shirt collar. Urahara waved happily at him as he turned towards the senkaimon, where a hell butterfly awaited him, for once. As he entered the pathway with Byakuya and Toshiro ahead of him and Renji behind, Ichigo wondered just what would happen to him this time, surrounded by Shinigami who seemed to take joy from messing with his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll tell you now that this is a small chapter. It's only about 1700 words. But that is only because the next, and second to last chapter, is a hulking behemoth which will grant the yaoi fans out there their fix. Seriously, it's long for my first one. I still have about 9 pages to type, and each one of my pages(one side of a paper is a page for me) is about two pages of typed work because I write pretty small.**

**Anywhore my lovelies, read on. _With Time_, chapter 3.**

**Summary: If Ichigo had known what his spring vacation would hold in store for him, he may've done things differently. But he hadn't, and this is what came of it. He couldn't really say it left him at all unhappy. **

* * *

The first thing that happened upon arrival to the Soul Society was a trip the 1st Squad for a welcome. It was probably unnecessary, but still the Soutaicho greeted him and then sent Ichigo on his way. He would be staying in each of the squads for a night each during his nearly two week stay. It appeared that this was also something of a formal and informal intro to the various squads for the time when Ichigo met his mortal life's end. Once more Ichigo was the odd case out, and upon his death, would be trained within his squad rather than within the Academy. He'd begun some learning of Kido some time before, during one of the random times he'd found himself training with Urahara and/or Yoruichi. That had, at first, literally blown up in his face. He'd eventually gotten the hang of it, but still had little true knowledge to work with.

That day and the next two were boring, if Soul Society could ever be considered that. Mostly he'd spent the time during tours and escaping Kenpachi. It was actually most of that week that had been nothing interesting. The last day was the most exciting by far, if only because the collar he'd packed to wear had been commandeered by Komamura and hailed as the gift of the year for his dog. Ichigo had the sneaking suspicion that it was the first in a number of odd occurrences.

His next day, number eight, as well as number nine, were spent predominantly indoor, with not only Shunsui but Shuhei as well trying to get him drunk. Nevermind that he was underage. Thank Gods he'd survived. The real surprise was yet to come.

For some odd reason he felt nervous about his stay at the 10th Division. A flash of relief flooded him when it was just Rangiku that came to get him from the 9th. It really shouldn't have been such a positive reaction, and instead should have been a well earned sense of dread. But how was Ichigo to know that the insane blond was hell bent on taking him to the spa and making him over?

When asked just what the hell she was doing, dragging him to a spa, Rangiku said cheerfully, "I'm making you relax! All those different squads must've tired you out!"

Despite trying to vehemently and then in progressively weaker forms of persuasion that no, Ichigo didn't need to relax, and yes he was fine, and no, he wasn't in need of this, there was just no way out of it aside from chewing his own arm off. And he liked that arm. It was his sword arm. With Rangiku bogging him down and not wanting to resort to force, Ichigo let it happen. It wasn't like it would hurt, right?

It turns out that Ichigo's fears were unfounded. He didn't know if it was something in the water or just the water itself, but he found himself doing something akin to melting into the hot springs. There was a giggle from across the other side of the pool of water and Ichigo opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed to notice the smug gleam in Rangiku's eye. It made him faintly want to frown, or scowl, but he couldn't really muster up the ability to when he was this relaxed. Choosing to ignore her, Ichigo didn't move until all his limbs were like jelly and the skin on his fingers and toes was all wrinkled.

They returned to the squad barracks in the middle of the day's transition from afternoon to evening, signified by the lightening sky, evening out into pinks and oranges and purples. It would've been wonderful to see, and would've furthered Ichigo's state if it weren't for the greeting that met them as they rounded the bend into the 10th Squad courtyard.

"Where is he? I will see him!" The voice was high pitched for a male, and there was a certain creak in it that sent a shiver through those that heard it.

"That's not going to happen, Kurotuchi! I, and the other captains too, were afraid you'd do this! You aren't going to experiment on him! He's a friend to us, not a lab rat!" This voice was high as well, but with young age, anger, and authority.

"We could learn so much from him! He is Hollow and Shinigami and you don't see the potential power held there? Friend or not, that boy is of use! I will have him!"

Growling, Ichigo stepped around the corner to cut off what Toshiro had been about to say with his own angry words, "And why the hell would I let you do that? I'd die before letting you near me!"

It was slightly gratifying to see the shock settle on both faces, but Mayuri was quick to recover, spitting venomously, "You have no idea what you're saying boy!"

Suddenly others were there, including both Ukitake and Shunsui, and even Byakuya, each by Ichigo's side or slightly behind him.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, I suggest you go back to Squad 12. Ichigo will stay here for another night with Squad 10, which I'm sure he had no problem with," Ukitake said firmly, stepping forward to place a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo glanced between them and nodded just as firmly. Mayuri was shaking with anger, but left nonetheless, hissing that things weren't over.

With the intruder upon peace gone, Ichigo was able to relax and turn to ask the captains what they were doing. The answer was simple, and blunt, "We've seen this kind of trouble with Mayuri before," Ukitake explained, "You are not the first young man to garner his scientific interest," he glanced at Toshiro and continued, "But he is a brilliant scientist and capable fighter. He is a good captain, even for his drawbacks."

Ichigo nodded dimly and looked at each of them, "Thanks guys. Good to know you've got my back." They nodded to him in acknowledgement, and with the exception of Byakuya, smiled at them before taking their leave.

The silence left in their wake was an awkward one, for neither Toshiro nor Ichigo knew what to do or say. Luckily, a blond mass of black shihakusho and soft flesh came barreling into Ichigo, exclaiming, "Aww! Ichigo you're frowning again! I wish the Captain could've seen you smiling! He likes your smile!"

Ichigo looked back at Toshiro just in time to see a fierce blush rise on his cheeks and a squeaked out, "Rangiku!" and it made him smile. And then the blush got worse, but it was accompanied by Ichigo's own blossom of pink cheeks, for their eyes had made the foolish decision to meet.

Soon enough they found themselves inside, eating, and each time their eyes met they blushed, mostly for no apparent reason at all. That night they went to bed after rushed farewells and wishes of good dreams. Strange enough, or mayhap not strange at all, both of them were unable to gain much rest that night, and when they finally did it was of smiles, blushing cheeks and hair in shades of pearl white and fiery oranges.

Neither knew it but the next day would be quite… eventful for both of them. They woke up later than usual and each showered and dressed hastily. When they rushed to the dining room it was at a run to get there, only to find the other coming just as quickly from the opposite direction. They immediately slowed down and composed themselves, exchanging awkward words of greeting and making small talk.

They sent some time speaking over breakfast, the resident workaholic actually sat down and ate. It was something so rare that most people were staring and some were contemplating taking pictures to commemorate.

Rangiku popped by as they were finishing, a load of papers about two feet tall stacked precariously in her arms. Setting it down, she sighed heavily, "I hope you thank me Captain! I hate doing paperwork, but I did it just for you! Have fun with Ichigo!" With that, and without giving them a chance to say anything, she lifted the stack as though it weighed nothing and rushed off, leaving the two males to stare after her in amazement.

Once they'd finally amassed enough cognitive thought from the various places it'd been scattered to upon seeing Rangiku with completed paperwork in hand, they left the hall to spend their now free day elsewhere. They walked outside and admired the blossoms blooming and sakura petals floating all around. At one point the pair encountered Ukitake, and surprised him with smiles bright as day. Ukitake left them smiling widely, heart a bit more cheerful, and without trying to give Toshiro enough candy to feed Yachiru in an attempt to make him smile. Ichigo had done a wonderful job already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! The illustrious last chapter! This has equal parts fluff and lemon in it, so beware the citrus cocktail!  
**

**This whole thing wouldn't be here if my best friend, Celestia912(check out her GinIchi and KisIchi work!She rocks!) so I'd like to shout out to her, if ya don't mind.(I don't really care if you mind, I'm just trying to be polite^^): Love ya Cels, and here is your ToshiIchi hun!**

**WARNING: This chapter DOES contain male/male relations, so if you can't or do not wish to handle that then I must say you've been reading the wrong story. This is the culmination of the story, and I won't be putting in any breaks for you to skip the lemon, so read at your own risk kiddies! This is rated as it is for a reason!**

* * *

After their encounter with Ukitake, the males wandered to one of the ponds within the barracks and sat beside it, speaking of things both trivial and serious. They fell into silence after a time and just enjoyed the nice afternoon weather and each other's company. Toshiro had just turned to say something of one type or another to Ichigo but sat a bit taller and took on a more serious visage when a hell butterfly fluttered their way. Ichigo looked at him and then behind himself curiously, also stiffening at the sight of the ebony swallowtail.

They waited patiently and listened to the message that was there for them. Apparently Byakuya wanted them both to come to the third warehouse in the 6th Division compound. They left immediately and made good time, finding Renji and Rangiku waiting there. The pair were smiling widely, something which turned Ichigo and Toshiro uneasy.

"Finally! Come on, we're going on a mission!" Renji said happily, something odd, and lead them through the warehouse past various doors.

"Uh… Renji, where's Byakuya? He's the one that called us," Ichigo asked lamely as they turned a corner.

A presence made itself known in front of them then in the form of Byakuya walking out of a room, tucking a small something or other back into his haori.

"I am right here, Kurosaki. Hitsugaya Taicho, Kurosaki, please enter the room."

After a glance to each person and then each other, Ichigo and Toshiro entered the dim room. Neither had been lead astray by Byakuya before, and had no real reason to think they were now. The room was slightly dark, but there was the silhouette of a few pieces of what looked like furniture strewn around the sparse space. As they took a few steps into the room cautiously that the door closed firmly behind them and the tell tale sound of a lock clicking in place could be heard. Panicked, they ran to the door but were unable to budge it. Toshiro allowed his reiatsu to rise in an attempt to blast it open, but found instead something strange happening.

Instead of blasting out the door as he'd hoped, the reiatsu would into the air, faintly visible as light blue twists. Frowning at the wayward energy, Toshiro tried again, only to have the same effect. He didn't notice Ichigo near him, focused on the twists instead. Ichigo was frowning at the door, as well as at the tendrils of reiatsu in the air. It didn't feel at all bad, rather good actually, but it was also an awkward feeling. They felt like they were latching onto him a bit; sticking to him and leaving impressions upon his energy as well. The sensation was like an overall touch, soft in that it left him tingling.

Deciding when Toshiro backed away from the door to try it himself, Ichigo let the loose control he had over his reiatsu fall away. There was an almost immediate heating in the air, like the static charge before a storm. As well as that, red and black tendrils wound about, swirling with the icy blue mingling in the air. Seeing this, Ichigo pulled back his energy, though for some reason he'd been loathe to do so. A voice came from the other side of the door when he tried the knob, and it said with a laugh,  
"Not gonna work, Strawberry! And neither will using your reiatsu! Go ahead and try that! It'll probably get you somewhere, but… you'll find out!" and then there was a deep laugh, bordering on a maniacal cackle.

Ichigo was confused, very much so. He wondered what Renji, and it was obviously that pineapple headed idiot, meant when he said that. Ichigo had already tried to get rid of the door with his spiritual pressure, and it hadn't done anything. Curious, Ichigo tried releasing his reiatsu again. As before, it became visible, though almost intangible, and the red and black whirled around, but somehow never managed to eclipse the icy wisps that represented Toshiro's own force.

It was only when a sound came from behind him that Ichigo halted his bombardment of the air. He turned around quickly, and the sight made his scowl drop into a look of shock. Toshiro was across the room, leaning back against the wall. His face was drawn, and sweat was beading his brow. The energies that were in the air were gathered around him somewhat, condensed in a way that suggested that he was some sort of magnet for them. Ichigo let out a gasp of his own when he the saw the other's eyes. They were the sharpest blue green he'd ever seen, but they were glazed over in a way he was wary to contemplate. It was dangerous, for a few reasons, the least of which not being that there was no apparent escape from this room anytime soon. If Ichigo kept studying that look, then he'd soon find himself with a not so little problem that would make sure he'd need 'escape' soon after its appearance.

He made his way over cautiously, asking as he got within reaching range of the other, "Toshiro… Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The reply was not one he expected. He was suddenly yanked forward, and the next moment he was being crushed to the wall by a figure only scant inches taller than he himself. Ichigo idly cursed the damn growth spurt that had taken over Toshiro's frame in so short a time.

That train of thought was cast aside as he refocused his attention on the white haired being holding him by his shoulders. Toshiro's voice was rougher than Ichigo expected; heavier, like he'd just been running.

"Ichigo!" And then Ichigo was being kissed. It wasn't anything gentle and soft either, but hard and not something too pleasant. Well it was like that for all of two seconds before Toshiro let loose his own reiatsu. The energy seemed to both cut swathes through Ichigo's and simultaneously pull it closer, cloaking the two in a black, red, and silver blue mass. It touched Ichigo's skin in smooth movements, and each pulled a startled sound from him.

As far as the reiatsu was touching his skin, it also had another effect. There was a heat to the coils, both burning hot and cold and it seemed to put deeper pressure wherever it touched. The force was deep and went far past skin and muscle. It hit his nerves directly, lighting them up. He hadn't even noticed the ever closing distance between Toshiro and himself until their lips touched again. At that point, during that second kiss, their energies locked together, triggering the both of them to groan out their approval.

Hands wound tightly into his hair and pulled him closer, and he threaded his through white locks in reply. There was a tentative lick at Ichigo's lips and soon they were locked in a battle for dominance. It was short lived as a leg knitted in between his own and pushed just as pressure bore down on his own energy and skin from Toshiro.

With his opportunity given, Toshio took to exploring the strawberry's mouth. He coaxed Ichigo's tongue to dance with his own and alternated between grinding a leg at the apex of Ichigo's own and applying pressure on him with his reiatsu.

It was all too much. Ichigo was a teenaged boy, and they weren't really known for their stamina as it was. Add in the pure push of energy against his own, and Ichigo came undone. He released with a cry, head tilting back with a dull thunk against the wall. He shivered in aftershocks at the strange sticky feeling of his pants now, bound as they were to his skin by Toshiro still pushed hard against him.

After that, Ichigo didn't really come back to himself in a wholly conscious way. It was as though there was a haze over his mind, leading him into a realm of solely feeling. Toshiro was still supporting him against the wall, and was for the most part still. His head was lolled back on his shoulders, eyes shut tightly. He breathed heavily for a long moment appearing as though he were trying to get a grip on himself, and once he had accomplished that, he continued his assault, though now more languidly than before. Ichigo watched as icy eyes cracked open, met his, and then closed once more.

They kissed for a long while until, with a gasp from Ichigo, Toshiro pulled his sleeves aside to bare his neck, latching onto the tan skin. Using the loosened cloth as a guide, Toshiro pulled back from Ichigo, and then released the top so that it could be pushed fully away from the orangette's shoulders. He moved backwards then, pulling Ichigo with him by his waist. Ichigo stumbled forward in his haste to follow, and they eventually crossed the space and fell onto the bed. Ichigo promptly found himself flipped over, with Toshiro crouched over in such a way as to make his path to Ichigo's chest from his neck. He peppered Ichigo with butterfly kisses and scorching marks both until, at last, he clamped down on a hardened nipple.

The young Visored let out a moan and threaded his hands tightly into Toshiro's hair, gasping out his name in a needy plea. It seemed that even without he himself knowing what he wanted, Toshiro knew. He moved to the sibling of the now red bud, toying with it with his fingers to cause a litany of breathy sighs and breathes of his name to cross his love's lips. Finally, able to bear the sweet torture no longer, Toshiro shifted once more down Ichigo's body in a trail of long and lingering licks.

At the sight of it, Toshiro plunged his tongue into Ichigo's navel, gazing upwards as he did so. Ichigo looked back at him with eyes blazing a melted caramel color in their lust. His hand tugged from its place in Toshiro's hair, yanking him up for another kiss while its owner set to work getting rid of Toshiro's own top.

Sensing his newfound lover's growing impatience, Toshiro took his own place undoing the pants that separated him from all of Ichigo. As they were pressed down Ichigo's tan hips, his member finally achieved freedom, and sprung from its confinement. Throwing the coverings aside he took a look at all of Ichigo, laid out before him as he was. He was tanned all over, but at present was flushed a pleasant pink, centered especially on his cheeks and lips, which were bruised from their kissing.

Ichigo was now slightly smaller than Toshiro, but lying like this, it wasn't really noticeable. There was a much larger focus on the lean muscle cast on the long limbs and torso his eyes trailed across. Reverently, Toshiro caressed a long line down Ichigo's chest, reveling in the way he turned his head into the pillow with a breathy sigh as a nipple was pinched harshly.

The reaction to this was a murmured, "Beautiful…" and a hand came close to run down the orange dust trail going down between Ichigo's legs to settle very, very close to the organ there.

An equally quiet plea, "Pleassse… Toshiro…!" was all that was required to spur the captain into action. His grip was firm and gentle and the strokes were long and hard, setting the member to pulsing with the blood rushing in and out in waves. Ichigo cried out soundly with the movement, and couldn't the way he bucked up into the hand wrapped around him.

Looking around vaguely, Toshiro's eyes both darkened a bit more and lit up at the item sitting innocently enough on the right nightstand. Upon closer inspection it was revealed to be exactly as Toshiro had hoped, if a bit odd. The small tube was labeled simply, and when the cap was opened, a perplexing aroma wafted up. It was the scent of cherry blossoms - sakura blossoms.

Casting needless thoughts of the source of it away, he coated his fingers in the substance. Then, making sure that Ichigo's mind was otherwise distracted by his skilled hand, Toshiro slipped a finger back to trace the younger man's entrance. There was little reaction other than for brown eyes to meet Toshiro's with a small shudder. It was not an unpleasant feeling, but certainly an odd one. Slipping in and out a few times was all that occurred before Ichigo began pushing back against lightly. It was taken as a sign that he was relaxed, and another finger prodded him. The addition was the cause of a small sting, and Ichigo let it be known through a dull groan, but it was nothing in the face of the pleasure meeting him from all other points as their reiatsu tangled and wound together.

They continued their fairly slow rhythm for a time, until without much warning, Ichigo arched in a painful looking way, but moaned long and hard. Smiling quickly, Toshiro repeated his actions and got a similar reaction as before. Soon after a third finger was brought into play and the only sounds were the approving noises Ichigo gave up.

As his tether reached its end, Toshiro removed himself from Ichigo's body and kissed away the pathetic whine that told him Ichigo's feelings about the change. Using the slick semi liquid from before, and kissing Ichigo while moving his hand slowly, utterly slowly on both of them, Toshiro coated himself and brought his own freed member to almost meet Ichigo's body.

Their eyes met, one set clearly teetering on the edge of losing conscious thought to the sheer lust coursing through the air while the other was also lustful, though still within reach of his faculties. They shared a languid kiss that was nothing like the rushed brush of lips they're experienced against the wall, and Toshiro pushed gently forward. The air thrummed with their passion, and dare it be said - love. There was little movement for the longest time save for the movements that brought them as close as was humanly possible and the gentle shifts and pulses of the streams of energy still visible through the air.

As they brought their kiss to an end, Ichigo turned slightly away with a hiss of discomfort. He moved in small amounts, murmuring out hotly, "'Shiro…just move!"

With a nod, Toshiro acquiesced. There was something about the way that Ichigo said his name, even (or maybe especially because) if it was a shortened version of it. Either way, it sent Toshiro straight into moving.

He started with a slow pace, doing little more than rocking into Ichigo in a barebones rhythm. As moments passed he went faster, moving in long steady motions against Ichigo, who was breathing heavily, eyes screwed shut, hands clenched tightly at Toshiro's shoulders. It was when he pushed back roughly, eyes opening to stare up at Toshiro's that the white haired male really began moving.

With a long hiss, Toshiro went faster, urged on by the legs vicegripping around his sides, pulling Ichigo closer with each deliberate thrust. They net each other with gasps and moans, and then Ichigo was arching upwards again, back bowed tightly. He then began pushing back against Toshiro more solidly, his voice coming out in strangled sounds.

They did not last long, and Toshiro could feel the building within them. With this knowledge he reached between their twisted bodies and within a caress or two Ichigo was releasing, his seed coating Toshiro's hand and both of their torsos they were so close together. His voice carried through the room and reiatsu poured off of him in loads, stringing through the spaces in between and around Toshiro caught amongst it. That was Toshiro's undoing, as it had been from the very start. The pressure was pushing on and literally into him, as he did to Ichigo, and the tight heat he was ensconced by and sheer feel of Ichigo writhing beneath him was enrapturing. He felt himself wavering within Ichigo and called his name in his own surrender to pleasure.

Afterwards they lay tightly embraced, still connected both in body and reiatsu. With a sigh, Toshiro pulled out of Ichigo and stroked his sides to soothe back the soft whine that it caused. He then pulled Ichigo against him, shifting them so that they lay on the pillows. He pulled the long since rumpled covers over them and he kissed Ichigo's sleeping brow before falling into an exhausted slumber himself.

Across the barracks a knock came to the office door of one Kuchiki Byakuya. He gave a solemn, "Enter." And in walked none other than his fukutaicho, Abarai Renji. The red haired man bowed and when he rose, the grin on his face was most apparent.

"Well the plan worked Taicho! Kurotsuchi got to try his invention on people with high reiatsu, no one got hurt, and we got Ichigo and Hitsugaya Taicho together! Just like you said!"

Byakuya nodded from where he was doing his work. He looked up after signing the report in front of him, standing to walk around his desk. When he was near, Byakuya reached for Renji's hand, and giving a small smile, barely a lift of at the corners of the mouth, said,

"Yes, just as I said. They will do well together, I believe. I hope that they were able to make use of my… gift."

Renji's smile grew and he leaned forward for a kiss, which Byakuya allowed. They stood like that for a moment before separating. It seemed that they had some reacquainting to do of their own.

Ichigo came back to himself eventually and found himself still lying in Toshiro's arms. He looked up to Toshiro as he drew his hand through Ichigo's hair, earning a smile from the orangette.

"I remember you wouldn't talk to me for almost a week after that first time. I had to force you to face things, and me."

Toshiro had the sense to blush lightly and it gave him a rosy look as he grumbled, "Well I lost control. I was mortified…"

Ichigo smiled and replied, "Well we both did. How could we not? Mayuri's thing pulled our reiatsu out and made it tangible," his tone turned slightly smug, "Who knew just my spiritual pressure could get you so riled up."

Toshiro blushed brightly at that and Ichigo continued when no reply came, "And you couldn't look Byakuya in the eye for so long! I hope you eventually thanked him!"

That was the final straw for Toshiro, whose face turned an interesting shade, "We still use the same kind of lube don't we! I hate how he _knows_ we love it!"

Chuckling, Ichigo sat up to put his arms around his pouting boyfriend and kiss him gently. As they broke apart he whispered softly, "I'm glad he knows. Means he cares in his own stick up the ass way…"

Suddenly a deep voice said calmly from behind them, "I do not have anything shoved up my ass, thank you. That is my husband."

Speak of the devil… Both males startled and looked up at Byakuya, who although not smiling, had a quirk to his lips and a small twinkle to his eye. His husband was, of course, glaring at him from behind, his face as red as his hair.

They smiled at him as he sat down, and for the rest of the day they were able to relax. They all eventually retired for the night and the next day, whenever someone visited either home, they were met with the gentle, though unseasonal scent of cherry blossoms.

* * *

**And thus ends my first lemon including one shot, as well as my first ToshiIchi piece. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing and sharing it! R&R, if you would, and I'd be quite happy!May even need to write more, if asked to!**

**I do most slash pairings in Bleach, though I do fewer straight ones, I'll do most any besides IchiRuki or IchiHime (I honesty just can't stand those two pairings...)**


End file.
